Y la Sangre ata
by Joanne Distte
Summary: Sirius dice que no llegó a tiempo para salvarlos. [Bellatrix X Sirius] Incesto. BDSM.


**Disclaimer: JK es la dueña y señora de estos personajes, y yo se los tomo prestados para echar el rato. La idea base tampoco es mía... ¡pero Sirius es mío! lo defiende a capa y espada**

**N/A. Este fic se me ocurrió hace tiempo por otro que leí (**_**Bellatrix**_**, de Ariel Magdur). Ponía de pasada una idea muy sexy que me gustó mucho, y le pedi que la continuara. No quiso, pero me la cedió (yay por ella! XD le estoy muy agradecida jaja). Así que me puse a escribirlo, no me gustó, volví y a empezarlo, me bloqueé durante semanas en la conversación, de repente me vino un ramalazo de escribir incesto y lo terminé xD Cortito, pero es que es básicamente PWP... Que no engañáis a nadie, ¡es lo que habéis venido a buscar! XDD BWHAHAHAA. Ale, ya me diréis qué tal xP **

**Joanne**

**Y LA SANGRE ATA**

_¿De verdad quieres irte?_

Sirius se mueve, suelta un pequeño ronquido, y abre los ojos de par en par. Está completamente empapado por el sudor, y se lleva una mano a la cabeza, hundiendo los dedos en el pelo. Libera el aire retenido en sus pulmones lentamente.

Y entonces escucha un ruido.

Lo achaca al sueño que ha tenido, donde todo ha sido terriblemente real. Aún no se ha recuperado. Recordar todo aquello esa noche no es precisamente lo que planeaba cuando se quedó dormido en el sillón. Ni siquiera había pensado en que podría quedarse dormido.

Se levanta por un vaso de agua, pues tiene la boca seca. La guerra lo agota, mentalmente sobre todo. El estado de tensión constante al que se ve sometido acabará con él algún día. ¿Hace cuánto se enteraron de la profecía? De que Voldemort iba tras los Potter. James se había puesto frenético al ver que su familia estaba amenazada. Sirius casi se había vuelto loco al ver que su mejor amigo lo estaba.

Casi no puede dormir desde que Dumbledore les contó que había un traidor entre ellos, alguien muy cercano. Y, por Merlín, cuando logra hacerlo, sueña con ella. Es todo tan cruel que tiene ganas de echarse a llorar.

El agua le refresca, le calma. Abandona con un movimiento de cabeza la visión de un Auror yéndole a decir que James, Lily y el pequeño Harry han sido encontrados muertos. Ahora Peter es el Guardián Secreto, y no tiene nada que temer. Sólo lo saben ellos. Ni siquiera se lo han dicho a Remus. James y él han estado de acuerdo en ese punto, y se siente terriblemente culpable... Por mucho que le duela, no puede sacarse de la cabeza que Lupin no es ni tan sumiso ni tan calmado como parece, que sigue siendo un licántropo, y que Voldemort usa a esas bestias.

_Bestia_. ¿Desde cuándo piensa en su amigo como en un monstruo?

Busca la varita en un acto reflejo cuando vuelve a escuchar otro ruido, pero no la encuentra. La ha debido de dejar sobre la mesilla. Agudiza el oído. Esta vez no ha sido su imaginación. Todo podría tener una explicación, tal vez es Peter que ha acabado el encantamiento, tal vez es alguien de la Orden que viene a traer noticias... Frunce el entrecejo, sin atreverse a encender ninguna luz. Tiene un mal presentimiento, una urgencia naciéndole en el pecho. Debe ir a ver a Peter, asegurarse de que todo ha salido según lo planeado. Huir de su casa.

Avanza sin hacer ruido hasta la puerta de la cocina, y asoma la cabeza, intentando distinguir la silueta del intruso. No hay nadie, nada fuera de lo usual. Se deja ver más. Podría haber pasado a otra habitación, o...

El terror le invade cuando una mano fría, congelada, le rodea el cuello. Es extrañamente amenazante, a pesar de resultar casi una caricia.

-Me has encontrado.

_Tú a mí_.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -consigue decir Sirius, las palabras resonando roncas.

-No ibas a venir.

Le sorprende. No ha ido desde que se fue de casa, desde que los traicionó. 

Es curioso. Ni siquiera recuerda bien cómo fue la primera vez. Halloween era, paradójicamente, la única noche en la que Grimmauld Place no se teñía de acuerdo a los ideales de sus dueños. También debió teñir su espíritu de Sangre Black, porque no entiende sino cómo acabó arañando y mordiendo la piel de su prima, en ese cuarto a oscuras. Cayeron sobre la alfombra, y no se movieron de ahí.

Su batalla particular se repitió al año siguiente, con ese permiso especial (aceptado por obligación) para asistir a esa casa maldita, llena de adornos, luces y penumbra, invitados, risas y comentarios llenos de malicia.

Respiraciones aceleradas, la de ella caliente sobre la yugular palpitante; la de él pasando entre los dedos de ella, que rozan sus labios. Sirius no está conforme, y ella lo sabe, porque ríe con suavidad, y el sonido parece terciopelo, una manta que cubre su cabeza y lo ahoga, impidiéndole respirar.

-Lárgate.

-No me extraña que te hayan echado del tapiz -susurra en su oreja, y recorre con la punta de la lengua desde la barbilla al lóbulo-. No sabes tratar a la familia... Al menos últimamente.

Sirius se escapa de su letal abrazo, y no tarda nada en encararla. La saliva parece quemarle y se lleva la mano al cuello en acto reflejo. Bellatrix sonríe depredadora al ver el gesto.

-Fue un error -masculla Sirius.

-Y tropezaste con la misma piedra... ¿tres veces?

-Dos -la corrige.

-¿La de Hogwarts no cuenta? -se extraña ella, y mira con cinismo a su primo, que, por un momento, parece más confiado, y avanza hacia ella recuperando terreno.

-Esa vez me buscaste tú.

Bellatrix le lanza una mirada penetrante, sin decir nada. Luego esboza una sonrisa de medio lado, y parece que se piensa qué decir a continuación.

-Dos a dos entonces... -Se acerca, y suelta muy lentamente la respiración contenida. Sirius se concentra en sus labios, en cómo se mueven al hablar-. Si contamos esta noche.

Un sudor frío le recorre la espalda y siente que todo su cuerpo se pone en tensión. Frunce el ceño, sin perderla de vista ni un instante.

-No -gruñe-. No pienso-

-Venga, Sirius -sonríe ella, sin dejarle terminar-. No engañas a nadie. ¿Acaso tienes algo mejor que hacer?

Y cree recordar que sí, que tiene algo mucho mejor que hacer que darse un revolcón con ella. Más importante desde luego. El recuerdo de James Potter entra como un torrente en su cerebro, haciéndole reaccionar.

La mira con desprecio, recriminándose haber sido tan débil como para no echarla en cuanto pisó su casa. Luego se recuerda que es Bellatrix, y que su prima no acepta una negativa así como así. Lo ha comprobado varias veces.

-Lárgate -insiste de nuevo, su voz tornándose bastante más peligrosa-. Te lo digo por última vez.

-¿Ah, sí? -Ella parece empezar a divertirse. Apoya el hombro en el marco de la puerta, y descansa insinuante su peso sobre él. 

Sirius se enfurece al ver que lucha por no fijarse en la curva que hace su cadera. La aparta bruscamente para poder volver al cuarto de estar, y echa un vistazo sobre las mesas. La varita, no sabe dónde la ha dejado. La necesita para ir junto a James. Tiene que estar a su lado. Ir a ver a Peter, a confirmar si todo ha salido bien...

Una mano le agarra por el antebrazo, clavándole las uñas. Sirius se gira, furioso.

-Basta ya, Black -sisea ella, su aliento rozando sus labios, rozando los del hombre también cuando se acerca tanto. Por un momento es todo saliva, gemidos ahogados y manos aferrándose con fuerza a la ropa y a la carne. Bella le deja respirar un momento y él logra recobrar la lucidez. Le muerde el labio con fuerza y la empuja para separarla. No mucho.

Ambos jadean, y son incapaces de pronunciar palabra. Bellatrix se lleva los dedos a la boca, que se manchan con sangre. Se lame los labios, paladeando el sabor metálico, y luego lanza a Sirius una mirada desafiante.

Se da cuenta, por primera vez, de que la peor herencia que ha podido recibir de los Black es su Sangre, porque es dominante y le ata con fuerza, y parece llevarle a donde no quiere ir. Antes de que se dé cuenta es él quien busca sus labios y mete la lengua en su boca, quien baja a su cuello y muerde raspando. Sus manos agarran las caderas ansiadas y le suben la túnica con precipitación, deseando acabar para poder dejar de sentirse culpable. 

Nota la sangre bombear en sus oídos, embotándolo, centrándolo en lo que tiene delante. Bellatrix se ríe mientras engancha sus dedos en el borde de los vaqueros, toqueteando el botón pero sin llegar a desabrocharlo. Le saca de quicio.

Avanza hasta que la hace chocar contra una mesa, y ella se apoya en la madera y le coge de la camiseta, tirando para que la bese. Lame la barbilla y sus labios, los perfila, juega con su lengua, le ahoga. Sirius aparta sin ver todo lo que encuentra sobre la mesa, tirándolo al suelo, sin importarle si se hace añicos. 

La tumba, fijándose por un momento en los ojos grandes de ella, en sus labios más hinchados de lo normal, rojos. Arquea la espalda y echa la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando a la vista su cuello largo de piel blanca. Sirius acaricia sus piernas desnudas, de abajo arriba, y engancha la ropa interior con apenas dos dedos y se deshace de ella. La deja caer al suelo. 

Las piernas de Bellatrix se encargan de rodearle como si de una telaraña se tratase. Una por la cadera, presionando para que se pegue a ella, para que no tarde mucho. Otra rozando el cuello, por encima del hombro.

Black no entiende cómo ha podido controlarse durante tanto tiempo. Al verla ahí tendida con languidez para él, se da cuenta de lo mucho que ha echado de menos esa sensualidad exuberante.

Se desabrocha el pantalón con dificultad con la mano izquierda, la derecha ocupada en el sexo de ella. Frota el clítoris haciéndola gemir, arquearse más. La siente húmeda para él, y momentáneamente eso le da el poder. No tarda en sustituir sus dedos por su miembro caliente, en empezar a embestirla mientras lleva sus dedos a la boca femenina entreabierta. Bellatrix los chupa, los muerde, y vuelve la cabeza hacia a un lado, cerrando los ojos.

Sirius baja su mano hasta el cuello, presionando. Ha oído que da placer. Conociendo a su prima, no le extraña nada. La ve entreabrir más la boca, jadear más alto, intentando coger aire. Responde apretando más. Se siente levemente poderoso, y se plantea durante un momento llevarlo hasta el final, pero Bella le agarra el antebrazo clavándole las uñas con fuerza, y él afloja la presión, notando como el aire vuelve a pasar por su garganta.

El ritmo es rápido, y las piernas de Bella le incitan a entrar más adentro aún. Ninguna de las veces ha pronunciado una sola palabra, es silenciosa, lo hace todo por gestos. A Sirius le gusta así, le deja imaginarse que es cualquier otra y que no está cometiendo el error que no le dejará dormir en días.

Llega al orgasmo poco después de que ella se haya incorporado. Sus brazos también lo rodean ahora, su cuerpo pegado a la camiseta sudada, sintiendo todo el calor asfixiante que emite. No vuelve a besarla cuando termina, no quiere, porque sabe que entonces será otra vez y otra, hasta terminar agotado. Se queda ahí, quieto, aún dentro de su prima, sin decir nada.

Bellatrix se empieza a reír, primero con suavidad, luego más alto. Sirius parece recordar con quién se enfrenta -a quién se folla- porque se aleja de ella, abrochándose los pantalones mientras no deja de observarla, su mirada algo huidiza por lo que ha pasado. Empieza a ponerse nervioso.

La joven se queda sentada sobre la mesa, las piernas abiertas, sin ropa interior. Se fija en que algo de semen se desliza por los muslos, pero Sirius aparta la mirada rápido. Vuelve a los ojos, que chispean en la semipenumbra. 

-Y querías irte -dice, bajando de la mesa. Su túnica cae hasta cubrir los pies, arrugada de cintura para abajo. Se acerca al hombre caminando despacio. Sirius permanece inmóvil, incapaz de moverse. Su única reacción cuando Bellatrix se pone de puntillas para susurrarle al oído es tensarse. Es ya después, cuando ha escuchado lo que quería decirle, cuando sus ojos se abren presa del terror-. Si corres, tal vez llegues a tiempo para decirle a Potter que me preferiste a mí.

**N/A. OHHHHMALABELLAMALA. A veces la odio, os lo juro xD** **En fin, la idea era esa. Sirius pasa un buen rato con Bella mientras Voldemort mata a los Potter. Si Sirius se hubiera controlado, habría llegado a tiempo. Ohbaby, pero que sexe todo. Sexy Bella, Sexy Sirius xD es una familia estupenda, sin duda, jajaja. ¿Os ha gustado:3 **

**Y sí, sigo con mis fics largos... Este verano si no hay ningún contratiempo tengo planeado escribir varios capítulos de SDY de golpe, así que espero que no tenga que irme de vacaciones ni nada en las fechas que lo planeo UwU Quiero terminar Penumbra, pero es que tengo que decidir a quien mato y a quien no, y BM2... Ahí va la cosa con el xapi 3, lo he seguido, y me falta la parte de acción solo, que tengo que meditarla un poco. Quiero empezar un Bella/James largo también, que tengo la idea rondando por ahí. No LARGO LARGO, pero sí de 4 o 5 xapis. Pero ese lo escribiré primero todo y luego ya lo subiré, aunque tarde más. Es que sino me quedo bloqueada y ya sabemos lo que pasa XDDD (lo de siempre, y se me acumulan). **

**GO GO entonces! XD me despido. Ya me diréis que pensáis jiji.**


End file.
